The embodiments disclosed herein relate to steering column assemblies and, more particularly, to a rotation control assembly for steering column assemblies.
Steer-by-wire steering columns may not have a mechanical connection to a steering gear. The mechanical connection may be replaced by an artificial road feel device, typically a servo motor controlled to provide road force feedback to the driver. It can also provide enough force to indicate the end of wheel travel or lock-to-lock end stops. When the vehicle is powered down it may be desired to not draw battery power to provide the static steer efforts. In this situation, the steering wheel is easy to rotate. It may be possible to rotate the wheel beyond the wiring limits of a supplemental inflatable restraint (SIR) coil, thus severing the wire and making the vehicle non-functional or unsafe to drive.